The Lost Birchwood: Take Two
by AnonymousZGirl
Summary: the more things change the more they stay the same, Blanche and Bernice with their friends end up going through a tunnel and ending up not able to go back to where they came, will the six friends make friends or foes and why does the tunnel seem familiar to Bernice? [Credit goes to imaginarytoon1]
1. Prologue: Why A Pet Tarantula?

**Credit goes to imaginarytoon1**

 **Credit for Scarlett Birchwood, Abbot Birchwood, Tommy Birchwood, Beatrice Birchwood, Cressida Gruwell, Penny Gruwell and Lexi goes to imaginarytoon1**

 **Credit for Who Framed Roger Rabbit Movie goes to Robert Zemeckis & Disney**

 **Credit for Who Framed Roger Rabbit Comic Series goes to Gary K. Wolf**

 **Credit for Disney Characters and Fictional Locations goes to Disney**

* * *

[Blanche's Pov]

I knew how my sister loved animals but this was becoming ridiculous.

I mean ya think a pet weasel would of been enough but did she really have to get a Tarantula

right now I'm trying to help Bernice find her pet Tarantula who she named Mr Snuggles.

"Bernice I thought Mrs Gray said no more pets!"I said as I was looking under the bed for Mr Snuggles.

"I'm sorry but I couldn't let him be killed...and besides he is defanged so he wont bite."she tells me as she was looking under a table for the little monster.

I really don't like Tarantulas but normally Bernice wouldn't like them either but to her Snuggles is a good boy and wouldn't hurt her so she isn't afraid of him.  
we haven't been adopted since our last foster family...

kids at the school that we went to (when we were with that awful foster family), they would tease both me and Bernice because we use to be conjoined twins, we were conjoined at the hips

we had to separate when we were still newborns, so now through out our lives we had these scars from the operation we had when we were babies.  
my scar was on the right side of my hip

while Bernice had a scar on the left side of her hip.

we haven't a clue who our real parents are and why they left us, all we know is our last names and as well as our middle names.

"hey I think I found him!"I hear her say and I look from where I was looking and see she was holding a shoe and Snuggles was on it, he must of crawled in there when we weren't looking.

"look maybe we should only keep that pet weasel of yours and just give away Mr Snuggles, it would be for the best after all."I said as I was trying to talk some sense into her and her choices of pets.

"no we can't get rid of Mr Snuggles he is a part of the family!"she tells me and I roll my eyes at her and then I go over to her and I take the shoe that Mr Snuggles is in and then I place him back in his 'happy home'

and then I close the lid and then I walk over to Bernice and grab her by the wrist and take her out of our room because we had to go to Mrs Gray and talk with her because she wanted to talk to us about a hour ago but we couldn't  
because we had to find Snuggles.

[Bernice's Pov]

I don't understand why she doesn't like Mr Snuggles, he isn't like the other creepy Tarantulas and that is a good thing right?  
and anyway after we are finish talking to Mrs Gray both me and Blanche are going to head out to meet with our friends Catrina, Elysia, Felicia and Tasha.  
they unlike me and Blanche, have families and were never left at the orphanage when they were babies like me and Blanche were.  
but even though we are different we still made friends with them.  
we even started a band together that we called The Rhythm Patrol, I made Blanche be the leader of our group because I didn't really see myself as the leader type.  
and sure we never did a concert since we started our group and we play just for fun but still it is better that way anyway I think.  
and anyway right now me and Blanche are in Mrs Gray's office and she is speaking to us that we need to give the next family that comes and tries to adopt us a chance.  
"look I know you are being very protective of Bernice after what happen with your last foster mother, but not all foster families will be like her, and I will admit I should of check out her background before I let her  
take you two, to which I'm not making the same mistake twice."Mrs Gray said but I wouldn't mind having a mom that was her daughter Rosella Amalena Gray, she practically raised both me and Blanche when we first came here  
when we were babies.  
and to be honest I can't really remember how my old foster mother treated me so badly but it must of been bad, Blanche said that I had hit my head pretty hard when we were still in her and her husband's care  
so I had gotten amnesia from the whole thing but I could still remember my sister, Mrs Gray, Rosella and everyone else in the orphanage and I guess it is best I don't remember it and when ever I ask Blanche how I got hurt at that home  
that it caused me to have amnesia she would tell me the same thing everyday I would ask, she would tell me it is best I don't know and try to forget the subject all together.

I know she is trying to protect me but she can't keep me from what happen that day forever can she?  
even though we are twins we are different in height and even eye color.

my height is something I'm a little sensitive about, I come up to Blanche's shoulders and she is like everything I'm not.

I wouldn't of made friends with Catrina, Tasha, Felicia and Elysia if it wasn't for her encouragement.

I still am a little shy around others and I'm afraid if they get on my bad side and make me lose my temper just as we are about to become friendly to each other, they would most likely see me as some out of control girl that they can't be around.

it wasn't like that with Catrina, Elysia, Tasha and Felicia they seem to get me better than the others that Blanche tried to have me make friends with before.

oh that reminds me I have to go feed Mr Snuggles and my pet weasel Mrs Weasley, there was a Mr Weasley but he got sick and had to be taken away, well that is what Rosella told me.

Mrs Weasley has gotten a little chubby since Mr Weasley left us.  
some time we need to take her to see the vet some time.  
it was a hour later when we met up with our friends.  
and right now we are talking right now while we are taking a walk around before we head over to McDonald's.

"I'm telling you half the time I can't get to sleep when she laughs in her sleep and half the time I wake up because she wakes me up with her laughing while she is a sleep."Blanche said to Catrina and I couldn't help but puff out my cheeks in frustration because I couldn't believe she would tell our friends that.

"I keep telling you the dream fairies keep finding me in my dream and keep tickling me!"I said and this seem to make both my sister and friends laugh as if what I said was some sort of joke but it wasn't because the dream fairies in my dream seem to like to invade my dreams  
and like to tickle me because they find it really funny.

"you keep blaming these so called 'dream fairies' and so far you are the only one having such dreams of tickling dream fairies to which is pretty funny."Blanche said with a chuckle at the end and I roll my eyes at her finding my dream funny.

"but it's true! the dream fairies keep coming into my dreams and tickling me and making me laugh! they look like toons too and they even know my name and some times when they tickle me too much I find myself waking up and needing to run to the bathroom!"I said

to which made my sister and friends laugh a lot this time "it's not funny! and stop that laughing!"I yell at them as I feel my cheeks turning a little red from

embarrassment because it happen twice before that the dream fairies would keep tickling me too much and I would wake up  
and run full speed to the bathroom.

and Blanche would make a joke about I must of been a cheetah in a past life because how I ran so fast to get out of our room that we shared but of course we have different beds, we use to share a bed when we were babies and even up to when we were five years old

but as soon as we both turn seven years old we both decided to sleep in our own beds because we both agreed we were getting too old to sleep in the same bed and we knew at some point we would have to get our own rooms but for now we share a bedroom for now.

"hey whats that up up ahead there?"I hear Tasha ask as I look over to her and see her pointing to something up ahead and see it is a tunnel and for whatever strange reason it seems very familiar like I seen it before.  
oh well I guess I shouldn't worry about it and we should turn around and get to McDonald's before it closes.  
I was about to ask them if we should hurry up and head over to the place before it closes when I see that they aren't beside me and I look ahead and see they are heading into the tunnel.

"come on Bernie! shake a leg or else we will leave with out ya!"Blanche said to me as she was the last to go into the tunnel

"wait you guys! I really don't think we should be going into that tunnel! it might be dangerous!"I exclaimed when I ran inside into the tunnel after them.

"and what about McDonald's?! I wanted to get two hamburgers and extra fries! I haven't ate anything since we got up this morning and you said after we find Mr Snuggles and talk with Mrs Gray you would treat all of us to McDonald's food! and I want my big mac Sister!"I scream while  
I was in the tunnel as I had finally caught up with them and I hope they would change their minds and we can head back because I got this bad feeling that we might not be able to go back.

"girls I'm not too sure about this maybe we should head back and forget about exploring this place besides I'm starving."I said as I wanted them to listen to me and I hope that me being hungry would make them leave this place that made me feel uneasy and I'm so glad it isn't  
a closet because for some reason I'm a little claustrophobic.

I feel a hand grab my wrist and I look up and see it is Blanche and she gives me a reassuring look "it's okay, come on lets go see whats on the other end of the tunnel."she said to me and leads the way out of the tunnel that our friends have already went out of.

"and then we can get food?"I ask her and she giggles and answers "yes we will get you and the rest of us some food."she said but when we end up outside the tunnel we see that Catrina, Elysia, Tasha and Felicia were looking very shocked so shocked that their jaws were dropped.

"whats the matter with you guys its like ya all are seeing something that shouldn't even be there."I said and then Catrina took her hands and place one below my chin and the other on top of my head and makes me turn my head forward and I couldn't help but feel my eyes go wide  
in as much as shock as they were "what the fudge?!"I yell out and get a smack to the back of my head "ouch! what was that for?!"I ask Blanche as I place both my hands in the back of my head.

"sorry, I keep forgetting that phrase isn't really a bad word."she said as I feel my face blush a little as I rub the back of my head "I only said one bad word one time and besides I didn't know it was a bad word and you know we both were three years old at the time and I heard it from one of  
the older kids when they had been fifteen and before they left and had a new family, they had hit their foot and that word just slip out and they didn't know I was there."I said

"yes and he tried to run after you because he didn't want Mrs Gray to find out the new word he had taught ya, he did get in big trouble for cursing, you just was given a time out and was told to never say that word again and put in the corner of our room and you were told that story that happen  
when we were three by Mrs Gray when we had turn seventeen last year, you even got all embarrassed too and even though she told us what the word was she said she wasn't going to say the word but just write down for us to read but not to say it out loud."Blanche said  
and I decide to change the subject by pointing to what was in front of us and then Blanche finally looks to where the rest of us are looking at and her eyes get wide as well "what the?! is that...but it can't be! that is only in movies and cartoons!"she said

"yeah I know the cartoon it was on, we got the whole season of DVDs in our room that we got for our eighth birthday remember?"I said and feeling no longer in shock since it has past for me now and I was now feeling curious.

"but that is toontown!"Blanche yells and I guess we should go back through the..."uh oh."I said as I turn around and see that we couldn't go back through the tunnel because it is blocked.

"now I'll never get my big mac."I said as I fall to my knees and thought to myself that we are going to be trapped here forever.

 **to be continued**

* * *

 **this is only a Prologue and I still need to work on The Lost Birchwood: Bernice Gets New Company  
so this will be place on hold for a little bit until I can finish The Lost Birchwood: Bernice Gets New Company first.  
and I couldn't wait to post this up so here it is and if you keep reading The Lost Birchwood: Bernice Gets New Company  
you will see why things are so different.  
and anyway Happy Birthday to imaginarytoon1 and I hope she has a good one :D**


	2. Chapter 1: Got to Style That Mess

**Credit goes to imaginarytoon1**

 **Credit for Scarlett Birchwood, Abbot Birchwood, Tommy Birchwood, Beatrice Birchwood, Cressida Gruwell, Penny Gruwell and Lexi goes to imaginarytoon1**

 **Credit for Who Framed Roger Rabbit Movie goes to Robert Zemeckis & Disney**

 **Credit for Who Framed Roger Rabbit Comic Series goes to Gary K. Wolf**

 **Credit for Disney Characters and Fictional Locations goes to Disney**

 **I was going to wait until I finish up The Lost Birchwood: Bernice Gets New Company but I decided to post one more chapter up and then place it on hold for a while until The Lost Birchwood: Bernice Gets New Company is done to which might be a while.**

 **so please enjoy this short chapter and next time I will try to make it a little longer if I can.**

* * *

[Catrina's Pov]

well this is a total bummer, we are stuck here and we got no money.

well sure Blanche has money but it is only enough to get us all something to eat for one day and that was suppose to be used for when we all went to McDonald's

but now I don't think we will be able to go there and we might have to pick a different place to eat instead.

and I knew how much Bernice wanted to go because of her not eating and we can only hope she doesn't faint.

right now we made it out of toontown by finding another tunnel that took us out of toontown and to what we could only guess

was the human world but not the one we came from but the time and place where Eddie Valiant and all the people who aren't toons live.

"why don't we try to find some place to work at that will give us more money

so we can find a apartment to stay in until we can figure out how to get back home?"Tasha asks  
and making all of us look at her and how we couldn't help but feel stupid at forgetting how brilliant she can be when she comes up with something or says something that was so obvious to figure it out  
but it would of took the rest of us much longer to think of that idea to find a job but who is gonna hire a bunch of teenage girls?

"why not try to get some prize money that will be up for the winner of the talent show, then we will have enough money then we can look for a job."Blanche said as she is pointing to a poster  
that says all talents welcome to try out and try to win the prize money that is 500 dollars and that should be enough to get us by until we can figure out how to get back to the human world we came from.

"guess this means The Rhythm Patrol is going to do a first time show in front of others, but we can't do a song that isn't from here can we?"I said as I look at Blanche who seem to be thinking of the same thing  
but then looks at Bernice "you think you can come up with a song before the talent show starts?"she asks her and I really hope that she can make a song in time.  
and because we don't have our instruments we might just have to just sing instead.

"I can try to work on writing a song right now but I can't promise it will be any good."Bernice said as she seem to blush a little and I know how she feels about others hearing or even reading the songs she writes down.  
but I can only hope she can try the best she can and if we don't have the song on time before the talent show starts, we wont hold any grudge against her.  
we are her friends and we all know she tries the best she can to write songs for all of us to play and she wasn't just our song writer but she is all so our friend.

[Felicia's Pov]

I wonder if I should fix our hair up for the talent show?

it would be nice if I could do something with Bernice's hair, her hair is always a mess and her bangs cover her eyes and it is a miracle she can see through it.  
she is dress in a light blue baggy sweater and baggy pants.

her sister on the other hand was wearing a red tank top and blue jeans.  
I'm in a lavender blouse dress with lavender shorts.

and my brown hair was up in two ponytails and my eyes are the perfect color of brown

and I am working on getting a tan since last year and it has been paying off pretty well.

Catrina has green eyes and her hair is a black color that was in a bob cut and she was wearing a sleeveless leather jacket, a dark green shirt and blue jeans.

Tasha has long hair in a french braid and the color of her hair is a chestnut color and her eyes are blue  
and her outfit is a blue summer dress to which me and the others help her pick out.

Elysia has hazel eyes and auburn color hair and her outfit was dark pink crop top and blue jeans with some rips at the ends of the pants legs.

Blanche has brown eyes and her hair is the same color as Bernice's hair only her hair isn't a mess but it was up in a ponytail

"say Bernice why don't you let me fix your hair and make it look nice for the talent show?"I ask her and right after I ask her that she place her arms over her head and her eyes get all big

well from what I can see through her bangs to which was only a little of her eyes I could see.

"heck no! you ain't touching my hair! I like it the way it is!"Bernice yells and I couldn't help but roll my eyes at this immature action of hers.  
why doesn't she want anyone to fix her hair or cut those bangs of hers?  
it made no sense at all and I could do so much with her hair if she let me.

"why don't you never want to fix yourself up and let me cut your bangs?"I ask her as she turns her back on me and now had her arms off from her head and now were down.

"it's because she doesn't want boys to notice her that's why."Blanche answers for her sister and her reasons for not wanting to fix her hair or dress in more than the clothes she wears normally.

I look at Bernice who's back was still facing me "is this true?"I ask her as she looks over her shoulder at me and I could tell by her face and seeing the look in her eyes that were covered up by her bangs, that what

her sister said was true she is trying to keep boys from looking at her.

she really shouldn't hide her pretty amber eyes they are really pretty when those bangs of hers aren't covering them.

well I was about to tell her this but then a sound of all of our stomachs growling all at once and at the same time stop me.  
"I'll talk to you more about your hair later right now lets just find something to eat."I said

 **to be continued**

* * *

 **oh and I wanted to say some things about some families of Bernice and Blanche's friends that will appear in future chapters**

 **first Catrina's mother who is named Cecelia Pruequin who is the wife of Herve Pruequin and mother of Catrina and Abby Pruequin.**

 **then we have Herve Pruequin's Father and Catrina's Paternal Grandfather Eldred Pruequin who is a widower so that means Catrina's Paternal Grandmother is no longer with them.**

 **then we have Cecelia's parents who are Catrina's Maternal Grandparents**

 **Hirofuji Sanjiro who is Catrina's Maternal Grandfather who she respectfully calls Ojii-san.  
**

 **Hirofuji Nerida who is Catrina's Maternal Grandmother who isn't japanese because she is a Greek woman who moved to the USA and met and fell in love with Catrina's Ojii-san who was all so living in some part of the USA and it will be explain where in due time.**

 **we next have Octavius Florveda and Calixta Florveda who both are Felicia's parents.**

 **Calixta who sadly died when Felicia was younger, Calixta is or rather was a white woman while her husband who is still alive is African-American**

 **and Octavius was a widower until he remarried a woman named Villette who Felicia doesn't like because she feels she is replacing her mother.**

 **Villette is spanish woman just to let you know and I will try to think on how she and Octavius met and over time Felicia will warm up to her step-mother and form a mother-daughter bond with her.  
**

 **sadly I can't think of names for Tasha and Elysia's families yet but I will when I can and I hope you all like this.**

 **please don't forget to leave a review**

 **and again this story will have to be place on hold until I can finish The Lost Birchwood: Bernice Gets New Company**

 **oh and just to let you all know I am going to be moving in some point and I don't know when but even though I really don't want to go I have to.**

 **my mom really likes the idea of moving to a new house and I never really liked moving since it has happen more then once in my life as long as I can remember.**

 **all so because I have my cat I will need to get a pet carrier first before the time comes for the move, to which again I'm not really happy about but I have no choice so yeah anyway that is all I have to say.  
**


	3. Chapter 2: love at first stupid sight

**Credit goes to imaginarytoon1**

 **Credit for Scarlett Birchwood, Abbot Birchwood, Tommy Birchwood, Beatrice Birchwood, Cressida Gruwell, Penny Gruwell and Lexi goes to imaginarytoon1**

 **Credit for Who Framed Roger Rabbit Movie goes to Robert Zemeckis & Disney**

 **Credit for Who Framed Roger Rabbit Comic Series goes to Gary K. Wolf**

 **Credit for Disney Characters and Fictional Locations goes to Disney**

 **I decided to make another chapter and post it up but this will be it for now until I can finish up The Lost Birchwood: Bernice Gets New Company.**

 **so this story will still be place on hold for a while until the other story is finish and sorry this chapter isn't perfect but I think it is a little okay**

 **and anyway I hope you enjoy this chapter and again this story will have to be place on hold until the other is finished.**

* * *

[Blanche's Pov]

well we found some where to eat finally and I was glad I had managed to pay for our food even though it may be a while before we can eat again.

and I look to my far right and see that Bernice is trying her best to think on what to write for a song for the talent show and she was at the moment hardly eating

because of it she even seem to be so focus on the piece of paper she didn't even seem to notice anything around her.  
I let out a sigh and I snap her out of it by saying something "Bernice you don't have to push yourself so hard to come up with song for us, I don't expect ya to write it right away and if you don't feel you can come up with a song right away we can always go with Plan B."I said to her and making her stop what she is doing and finally grab the chicken sandwich in front of her and finally take a big bite out of it  
and I was happy she was finally eating.

"good because I'm really having a song writer's block right now and it hurts my head a little trying to think of a song that wont even come to me."she said and I guess I could understand that feeling after all it takes time for a good idea to come and at times it does take her a while to come up with something and I really shouldn't put any pressure on her, I know at times too much pressure isn't good for her and I try my best to make sure she doesn't feel too pressured.

I know all my life I have been protecting her but I have good reason to and not only that but that short memory loss that happen because of our ex foster mother was a blessing in disguise because I do not want her to remember such a terrible time with that woman, she didn't get full amnesia thankfully and only forgot about how our old foster mother use to treat her and of course she treated me like I was nothing as well

but it seem that Bernice was her favorite to pick on and so she got all the emotional abuse and being slapped and the other stuff I don't want to even think about

because one of the things she did to my sister is what caused her to be claustrophobic in the first place

but lucky she is only a little claustrophobic so it isn't too bad.

"so what is Plan B?"I hear Bernice ask me and making me come out of my thoughts about things long since past (okay maybe not very long, maybe only by a few years but ya get what I mean.)

"well we aren't sure if they will let all of us sing so the best bet is to have only one of us get up there and sing to win the 500 dollars prize money that might be enough to get us by to find a place to stay and get more food in our stomachs."I said

"but who's going to do that?"Bernice asks me and I guess I never really thought about it before, I mean I guess I could do it but...

"I'll do it."Catrina said and I look over at her in surprise that she would volunteer so willingly "really Catrina? you would volunteer just like that?"I said

"of course, if they can't take all of us as entries may as well make it just the three of us."Catrina said with a smug look on her face as she takes a drink of her glass of ice water.

"wait the three of us? you mean you and..."I said as I look from Catrina to Elysia and Felicia to which the two had been smiling and waving their hands at me and Bernice.  
and then I look at Catrina "you sure you three can handle this on your own? you might not be able to win the 500 dollars and not only that but we may have to find other means to get money if we don't get that prize money, we will be counting on you three big time ya know."I said

"chill Blanchy, we got this so don't worry about it."Catrina said and I couldn't help but feel a little annoyed because she knew how I hated the nickname 'Blanchy' and heck even Bernice knows better than to call me Blanchy.

"Catrina I told you once I told you before, don't call me Blanchy because you know how much I hate that nickname so please call me by my proper name that is Blanche, okay?"I said as I took a bite out of my sandwich (and yes I could only get sandwiches for all of us because it was all I could afford  
with the little money I had on me and lucky for all of us the drinks of ice water was free.)

"should I call you by your full name then?"she asks me and I couldn't help but feel my eyes go wide and thinking she wouldn't dare.

"Blanche Thora Birchwood."she said in a pestering way and she knew I didn't like it when she would bring up my full name in front of others and even Bernice knew better than to do that because she knew how I felt about my middle name.

some times I wonder why the ones who left us had left us with both a note but as well as our birth certificate and to which me and Bernice never read the note ourselves because Mrs Gray always wants to keep it hidden away from us and for some strange reason I can't help but think she knows something she doesn't want us to find out but what that could be I have no idea.  
maybe it is best not to think too much on it after all whats in the past is in the past and I'm sure she will tell us what the note says over time I mean how bad could it be?

[Mrs Gray's Pov]

I was reading the dreadful note once again that was from Blanche and Bernice's biological mother and from I can understand she says she had someone else take the

two (still conjoined) babies and take them as far away from her as possible and with a note that explains that she didn't want to do it herself and she was still feeling

a little off and from what I could tell from reading the note she had a hard time staying awake while writing the note but lucky for her it was still very much readable  
well more or less but who she got to take those two for her and place them at this orphanage.

but as soon as we did get the two we knew right away they needed to be separated because it was for their own safety.

but I promise if I ever meet this Scarlett Birchwood person I am going to say a few choice words to her to which not all of it may be good words and from what else I

read in the note the father has no clue about the two because it would seem he had to leave the hospital for a moment  
to get something at home for his wife and I can't help but feel that there is more to this then meets the eye like she is hiding something far bigger that she isn't saying in this note could she had more than just Blanche and Bernice? it is possible and it could explain why the father wouldn't try to look for them after what Mrs Birchwood did.

now if only I could find the other person responsible for placing the two at the orphanage but finding said person with out knowing what they look like and not knowing if they are a man or woman would be harder then trying to find a straw of hay in a stack of needles, to which maybe a little if not a whole lot  
painful and it might take years to find such a person.

but for some strange reason as soon as I finish thinking that the phone rang and I answer it and who was on the other end told me something I had been waiting years to hear "I'm the one who help Scarlett place Blanche and Bernice at your orphanage and I will tell you her reasons why she did what she did but I got to tell you

this first that you may not like what you hear."the voice on the other end said and I could tell they were using some kinda device to disguise their voice.

"okay tell me everything you can and tell me everything you know on why she did what she did."I said as I got myself ready to listen to a long story because something told me this was going to be a long one and I have all day to listen to what this person has to say about Bernice and Blanche's mother and why she so coldly rejected them the way she did and if I ever meet her I am going to have those words with her.

[Tasha's Pov]

after I had used the bathroom I started to head back to the table my friends were siting at.

I did however bump into a toon weasel wearing blue and grey striped t-shirt and blue and white sneakers.

we both fell down on our butts and I guess I should of watch where I was going and then I notice a red beanie on the floor and it had what look to be a propeller on top of it and it must belong to the weasel I had bump into when I was coming out of the girls bathroom.

I pick it up and I tap him on his shoulder as he was rubbing his head and he stop rubbing his head as soon as I had tap him and I was now holding his beanie hat out to him "here I think this is yours, sorry about bumping into you like that."I said

and he seem to get a little red in the face as he started to shake a little as he took his hat back "t-tha-tha-thanks."he stutters out and I guess he might be a little shook up from the surprise of being bump into and I don't blame him but it was a accident after all and lucky no one got too hurt  
at least I hope not but I guess I should ask him if he is okay.  
"hey are you okay? you aren't hurt are ya?"I ask him and he seem to get a little more red in the face and it made me worried if he might be a little mad about what just happen.  
"n-n-no I'm fi-fi-fine tha-thank y-yo-you."he stutters out again and I couldn't help but wonder if I am the cause of his stuttering and maybe he feels that I'm not to be trusted because he may think I bump into him on purpose  
and I really hope he doesn't feel that way after all it was an accident after all and I hope there will be no hard feelings.  
"my name is Tasha by the way, whats yours?"I ask him as I thought it would be best to change the subject of us bumping into each other out of the blue like that.

but after I told him my name he seem to get this big goofy smile on his face and seem to be a little calm "that is a really pretty name."he said in a way like he wasn't all the way there meaning he seem like he was some where else.

"so are you going to tell me your name?"I asked him once again and this time he went back to looking how he did before and then he started to look a little more nervous as he started to stutter once again while trying to speak and trying even harder  
to try to tell me his name.

just then we both hear a sound of a car horn outside to which seem to snap him out of his stuttering "uh...sorry I have to go now maybe if we meet again I can tell

you my name, it was nice meeting you pretty girl named Tasha! I gotta go bye!"he said

and then ran off out of the diner like as if the place was on fire.

he seem like he was scared of something as well as nervous, he did seem nice though and who knows maybe if I do run into him again he will tell me his name next time.

"Tasha are you out of the bathroom yet?! did you fall in or what?!"I hear Bernice yell out and then the next thing I knew I hear Blanche yell at her to not ask me that while we are in a diner with a lot of people around that could hear her ask such a stupid question.  
although her asking if I fell in was kinda funny and she can be very funny at times.

"Tasha if you don't hurry up I'm going to eat your food!"Bernice said

"oh no you don't! you eat your own food Bernice! you leave Tasha's food alone!"Blanche said in a scolding way to her sister.

"I was only playing Blanche, you know I wouldn't really eat her food..."Bernice said with a voice that sounded like she was hurt by the fact her sister would really believe she would eat another friend's food with out the permission of said friend.

"and what about that time you took my chocolate bar hmm?"Blanche asked as I got to where they were siting and I sit myself down and start to eat my food.

"hey we were only five years old when that happen and you said you couldn't eat another bite of that chocolate bar."Bernice said as she started to eat a little more of her own food while Blanche rolls her eyes and seems to not want to bother going into it with her about  
the reasons why she took her chocolate bar.  
as I was siting down with my friends and eating, I couldn't help but have my thoughts turn to that toon I met just then, he did seem kinda cute.  
not that I'm falling in love with him, that whole love at first sight is just silly and besides that we had only just met and it is highly unlikely he would have such feelings on first sight and I know that just because I find him a little cute and sweet don't mean I'm in love, that is just silly beyond reason.

"Tasha you okay?"Bernice asks me and I look from my food to her "yes why?"I said

"well your face is blushing a little, do you got a crush or something?"she asked me and I didn't really notice my face was blushing and I was shocked that she would notice that before me but it can't be from thinking about that toon boy right?  
nope, nope and nope that can't be it!  
I even shake my head to try to get that thought out of my head because I know there is no such thing as love at first sight, I mean there isn't such a thing right?

 **to be continued**

* * *

 **sorry that this chapter doesn't have more in it but I will try to put more in the next time but until then this story will be place on hold.**


	4. Chapter 3: A Town Made With Love

**Credit goes to imaginarytoon1**

 **Credit for Scarlett Birchwood, Abbot Birchwood, Tommy Birchwood, Beatrice Birchwood, Cressida Gruwell, Penny Gruwell and Lexi goes to imaginarytoon1**

 **Credit for Who Framed Roger Rabbit Movie goes to Robert Zemeckis & Disney**

 **Credit for Who Framed Roger Rabbit Comic Series goes to Gary K. Wolf**

 **Credit for Disney Characters and Fictional Locations goes to Disney**  
 **Credit for The Great Mouse Detective goes to Disney**

* * *

[Mrs Gray's Pov]

it had be a few hours since I got off the phone and what that person told me I couldn't help but feel greatly sorry for Blanche and Bernice, I don't know how they will take this bit of news about their own mother.

I thought I would go outside in the back of the orphanage and I saw something that couldn't help but bring a smile on my face.  
the little town that the girls made together when they were only nine years old.

at first it only started with one doll house but then the girls started to ask me to get more so they can make a big town, well it is still little but the size of it was as big as swimming pool, I even help and showed them how to put the victorian doll houses together

I even help them with painting them and the doll houses were on a very large model of fake grass with a large plank of wood at the bottom.

the fake grass was super glued on to the plank of wood (I of course had to do that because I sure wasn't going to let two nine year old girls do it.)

and then I super glued each bottom of the houses and place them down in each place on to the cut off places of the fake grass where it shows the wood in a square

shape with the fake grass around the houses still once it is super glued on the spot where it needs to be.

after the victorian houses were in place, the two wanted to place a hospital, school, marketplace and a few other things.  
when I ask them why they are working so hard on making this town they said they felt bad for the thugs of Ratigan and so they are making a home for them so they

would have a fresh start and a second chance in life.  
I couldn't help but smile at the answer they gave me, those two have such a imagination and I guess after they watch that movie for the first time when they were that age explains why they wanted to make a home for toons.

I look over at the small farm that was a little ways away from the other houses but was right next a few yards away from the school house.

and I look to my left and see the movie theater to which the girls really wanted to have in the town because they wanted the ones who will live here to be able to

watch a movie, though it may be impossible but it was still very sweet of them.

they even gave the town the name second chance-ville, to which was very adorable to say the least.

I then look on top of the hill of the town and see the large castle on top of it, that thing took even more work than the houses, school, hospital and of course the marketplace.  
it was the size of a grown adult, it was a victorian gothic castle and how the hill was made well it took a long while to find the right material to put it together and super glue it on the plank of wood with the fake grass as well it took some time to place the fake grass on the hill.  
when I ask Bernice what the castle was for and she told me that it was for Fidgie, and I knew that when she said Fidgie she had meant Fidget The Bat.  
she seem to care a lot about that bat from that movie she even said that she should feel that he had goodness in him, I don't know if that is just a feeling but perhaps she could be right in some way.  
it was kinda cute how she called that bat by that cute nickname.  
and Blanche said that they are going have Fidget be the mayor of second chance-ville, when the girls became older they had all most forgot about why they made this town, speaking of the girls they should of been back by now  
I should call their friends parents and see if they are over at one of their houses.

[Bernice's Pov]

well we had finish eating but we had no place to sleep, I was becoming worried that we would never get home and I think Blanche could see it as well and she even

told me that everything was going to be fine and we will be able to get back home in no time.

home...that is a funny word, we been at that orphanage as long as I can remember and not only that but tomorrow is January 4th of 2013, why that day just came to my mind is because January 4th is Mrs Gray's birthday and I wanted to give her the gift  
I bought for her a month ago and well Blanche bought her a gift as well and we both worked very hard to save our money to get her the best gifts, she was like a

grandmother to the both of us and we loved her very much and we wanted to show how much we loved and appreciate her.  
but if we aren't able to get back on time for her birthday we might not be able to even give her those gifts we got her.

and our birthday wouldn't be until July, to which we both will be eighteen.

I remember when we were nine years old and we started to build (with Mrs Gray's help of course.) second chance-ville, it was a few years later after something horrible that happen to me when I was younger

but I don't want to think about it because right now I'm with my friends and we were heading to the place where the talent show was being held at.

I was a little nervous I mean what if we didn't win what would we do after the talent show?

I could only hope that we did win because we needed to have some way to get food as well as find a place to stay until we can figure out how to get home.  
I can only hope it is soon.

 **to be continued**

* * *

 **sorry this chapter isn't very long and I know I said I was going to just place it on hold but I wanted to post another chapter up anyway  
**

 **because I'm going to be moving soon and I don't know when I will be able to post up another chapter until we finish the move  
**

 **so I wont be posting any new chapters up for a few days or so until the move is over with  
**

 **and this story will be back to being place on hold for a while until The Lost Birchwood: Bernice Gets New Company is finished up to which may take a while  
so anyway here is the new chapter and I hope you like it  
**

 **and yes in the last chapter that was Stupid who Tasha ran into after she came out from the bathroom.  
**

 **so yeah I wont be able to write or post any chapters for a while until the move is over with but I think I can still read and do little things but that is about it.  
I hope you like this chapter.  
**

 **by the way the couples/pairings are**

 **Catrina & Slimy **

**Felicia & Flasher**

 **Tasha & Stupid **

**Elysia & Sleazy **

**Tasha and Stupid will be the first to get close, Catrina, Felicia and Elysia will take a while to fall in love with Slimy, Sleazy and Flasher then it did in The Lost Birchwood.**

 **the plans of pairing for who Bernice and Blanche will end up with is still being decided as I am still thinking if I should keep Bernice with Smarty or not**

 **but I will tell you what I pick in the next chapter to which might be a while since I still need to finish up The Lost Birchwood: Bernice Gets New Company.**

 **and by the way Bernice will still have a temper and she will still have her personality, it is just going to be a little different then how she was before.**


	5. Chapter 4: The Moonstone Gift

**Credit goes to imaginarytoon1**

 **Credit for Scarlett Birchwood, Abbot Birchwood, Tommy Birchwood, Beatrice Birchwood, Cressida Gruwell, Penny Gruwell and Lexi goes to imaginarytoon1**

 **Credit for Who Framed Roger Rabbit Movie goes to Robert Zemeckis & Disney**

 **Credit for Who Framed Roger Rabbit Comic Series goes to Gary K. Wolf**

 **Credit for Disney Characters and Fictional Locations goes to Disney**

 **Credit for Grace goes to Gracekim1**

 **all so I'm letting Gracekim1 use Bernice in her story that is Magical Disney: The Race to Save Cartoons! (or the story that will be next after that one.)  
**

 **but I made it perfectly clear to her in Private Messages she can't say what Bernice's last name is or who her family is**

 **that means she can't use the characters that belong to imaginarytoon1** **that appeared in The Lost Birchwood series and she might have to ask her first to see if it is okay.**

 **and I asked Gracekim1 in Private messages and she said it is okay for me to have her character Grace appear in this chapter,**

 **I just hope I did a little okay on this chapter and sorry it isn't very long.**

 **and I'll have The Lost Birchwood: Bernice Gets New Company story on hold for a while and I'm going to work on chapters for this story here when I can  
and anyway I hope you like this chapter. **

* * *

[Bernice's Pov]

"so wait you are telling me you have how many pets?"Catrina asks me again and she places her finger in her ear and started to make sure she was hearing me right.

"I have about five, well I did have six but I guess that doesn't count because that one was taken away, so it's just five now."I said  
we were at the moment waiting for our turn to perform, well it will just be Catrina, Elysia and Felicia doing the performing after all

"so what kind of pets do you have?"Catrina asks me as she seem to be curious on what kind of pets I have.

"well I have a pet baby striped hyena...that I'm keeping until I can find a nice zoo to take him after the zoo he was in before got closed down and the people who work there forgot all about him...the poor thing."I said as I look at the floor  
thinking on that day "wait so you have a pet striped hyena?! aren't those dangerous?"she asks me in what I could guess was worry, most likely for my and Blanche's own safety.

"I read that striped hyenas can be tamed, especially at a young age...Taco acts more like a puppy and he gets along well with everyone at the orphanage and a boy who is a year older than me and Blanche said he will take care of him and his needs while we are out, but  
I guess he will be taking care of him a little longer since we seem to be stuck here for a while."I said

"what are the other pets?"she asks me and seem to bring me out of my thoughts as I was thinking about if Taco is okay, I do worry about him and at times he can't go to sleep unless I am there to pet his head to which seems to calm him.

"oh well I have a pet weasel, her name is Mrs Weasley, then there is my pet tarantula Mr Snuggles, my pet baby alligator Chewy, oh and my shared pet with Blanche that is Precious and we make sure not to keep them all in the same room and they have their own room."I said

"I keep telling you, you have too many pets...when we were ten she brought in a bobcat kitten, don't ask how she found it but Mrs Gray had to call it in and the people who came to get it took it to live in the zoo until it was old enough to be place back in the wild, I mean seriously I don't know how many times she has done it but it feels like like a lot...but after the last ones that are the weasels, the Tarantula and the baby alligator and the baby striped hyena to which she should be lucky that those kinds of hyena can be tamed and if it was the other kind we would be in big trouble because it be dangerous to have the other kind of hyena, and the only normal pets seem to be the weasel and the pet we share together that is Precious who by the way oddly enough gets along with Taco but we make sure they don't play together alone just in case Taco might try to play rough."Blanche said  
and I couldn't help but roll my eyes before glaring at her "Taco is a perfect little angel and he would never hurt us, and besides I know about how it would be

dangerous if I had took care of and tried to tame the other kind of hyena because it would not only try to hurt me once it became older it would all so hurt the ones I love  
the most and I could never do that to you or Mrs Gray or even Rosella or Trillian."I said before going back to watching who was performing because I really didn't want to talk about this any longer because it made me feel bad because it is like Blanche doesn't trust me or the choices I made in my life.  
I just wish for once she would stop treating me like I'm still a little kid, we are the same age after all and that should be proof enough right?  
I miss Trillian, she moved out when both myself and Blanche turned thirteen, it has been a while since we seen her and she was the daughter of Rosella and the granddaughter of Mrs Gray, when me and Blanche were still very young and still new to the orphanage  
Rosella had Trillian who was only still a little girl back then...and she was only sixteen years old when she decided to leave, Rosella didn't even stop her but she did have a sad look on her face and the both of them did hug and she told Trillian to visit as soon as she can.  
who knows what she is up to now but I miss her, she was like a big sister to both me and Blanche and I guess I will never understand why she moved out but I'm sure she had her reasons.  
I found myself placing my fingers on the necklace I was wearing, I look at the heart shaped moonstone as it seem to catch some light into it ever so often, I will never forget the person who gave it to me when I was five years old  
but what they said that day didn't make sense to me at all, but from what is happening to me, my sister and friends now I can't help but feel I should take what that older girl said back then seriously because something tells me I know who she was talking about  
because only one man has such eyes and voice...but I never thought he was real.

[Third Pov]

the year was 2000

there was a couple walking through a park and as the two walked past some trees, a bright flash of light appears out of nowhere

and as the light dies down, it appears to be a teenage girl in its place, and the girl wasn't there before.  
the girl was holding something in her hand that she had brought with her from the year 2013, she was told that this item was very important and it was to be given to a five year old girl but she wasn't told what the five year old girl looked like, only what she would be wearing when she would be coming to the park.

she opens up her right hand and look at the item in question that seem to glow from the moon's light as right now it was night time right now and she didn't really think that a five year old would be out this late.

and she was told to wait for the girl until she got into the park and she was to give her the item that was a special necklace and leave.

the necklace had a heart shaped moonstone on it and she was told to tell the girl if she ever meets a man in the future who has red eyes and has a very high voice

and he asks for the moonstone, she must not give it to him.

when the sun started to rise she thought that the girl would not be coming today so she was about to get ready to leave when she hears giggles and laughter and saw a lot of kids coming into the park with a tired looking woman who was holding the hands of two little girls, she couldn't see the other girl's face but she was

wearing the same outfit as the other girl that had amber eyes to which if she remembered right

was what she was told the girl would have amber eyes and would be wearing blue mary jane shoes and a band aid on the right of her hand that is on her right thumb.  
"yep that's her all right, just like Maleficent had said...but she could of help a little more by telling me what she looks like other than her eyes and the fact she would be wearing blue mary jane shoes, but I guess I should be lucky I guess."she said with a small smile

as she watches the younger kids playing tag and running around and jumping and screaming in excitement

she watch the girl with amber eyes go a little far away from the others and she took her chance and went over to the little girl who at the moment was playing with what look to be a doll that is of Maleficent.

from what Maleficent told her, she knew that she had to get the moonstone to her soon and after she did that she would head back and Maleficent will tell her the

reasons why she had send her to give a little girl a necklace with a moonstone attached to it.  
she couldn't understand why Maleficent would want to help a little girl like her? she didn't understand why but just because she ask her to do this one thing doesn't mean she was sure she could be trusted after she tried to make her sleep forever.

she went up to the little girl who was eating what look to be graham crackers and it was the cinnamon kind  
and when the girl notice her she looks up at her with curious eyes with her mouth biting on a graham cracker "hello."she said after she ate some of the graham cracker

"hi, I'm Grace whats your name?"Grace asks the little five year old girl who was so small that she looks like the size of a two year old.

"Bernice, though I'm not suppose to talk to strangers."the five year old girl said and to which Grace smiles as she couldn't help but be a little happy that the girl knows better than talk to strangers but she has to talk to the little girl and give her the moonstone that will help change some things in the little girl's life, the moonstone was magical but what kind of magic it has Grace was never told all Maleficent told her was to make sure to tell the girl to keep it with her and to never give it to a man with red eyes and a high voice, to which Grace knew too well who she was talking about.

"say Bernice you want a gift?"Grace asked Bernice who looks up from her graham crackers in a bag that she was made to take with her and she was holding a juice box as well but she had to put it down on the ground she was siting down on so she can place her hand in the bag of graham crackers.

"sure! what is it?"Bernice said as she got out another graham cracker and started to eat it and then take a drink of her juice box when Grace shows her the moonstone necklace.  
the younger girl's eyes seem to become in a trance as she look at the moonstone "it's really pretty, you sure you want to give it to me?"she said as she didn't take her eyes off of the moonstone.

"yes, and listen closely because this is very important. I want you to promise me that you will never give it to anyone, you must keep it with you at all times and don't ever give it to a man with red eyes and a very high voice even if he asks for a moonstone from you, you do not give it to him  
understand?"Grace said as the younger girl nods her head in understanding and then Grace helps place the necklace around the other girl's neck  
and as soon as Grace did so, the moonstone seem to glow.

"I guess it really is magical."Grace thought to herself after talking a little more with Bernice she had to go but before she went, Bernice gave her a flower to which she thanks her for the gift.  
Grace had to return to her own time in the future but who knows maybe one day she will meet the little girl again.

 **to be continued**


	6. Chapter 5: Bernice Snuck Out

**Credit goes to imaginarytoon1**

 **Credit for Scarlett Birchwood, Abbot Birchwood, Tommy Birchwood, Beatrice Birchwood, Cressida Gruwell, Penny Gruwell and Lexi goes to imaginarytoon1**

 **Credit for Who Framed Roger Rabbit Movie goes to Robert Zemeckis & Disney**

 **Credit for Who Framed Roger Rabbit Comic Series goes to Gary K. Wolf**

 **Credit for Disney Characters and Fictional Locations goes to Disney**

 **I'm sorry this chapter is so short, and I'm thinking of not updating the next chapter for this story and The Lost Birchwood: Bernice Gets New Company unless I get a few more comments on The Lost Birchwood: Bernice Gets New Company, maybe three I don't know it doesn't need to be a lot.**

 **but I'm starting to think no one is ever going to read this very soon and it might be a while**

 **and plus I'm thinking of restarting the original story of The Lost Birchwood (the original one of course.)**

 **and if anyone thinks I should take the 'Complete' off of The Lost Birchwood story and start up on it again please tell me**

 **and I guess I wont make as many chapters of this new version and well I don't know maybe**

 **and maybe some how I can merge the old timelines with the new timelines in some way if I can figure out how to do that.**

 **and I can only hope I wont feel like how I did before that made me want to just stop working on the original**

 **so yeah I'm thinking of going back to the original story on The Lost Birchwood**

 **and taking off the 'Complete' on it and make another chapter for it and even more if others who have been reading it want me to.**

 **but the updates to it may not be as fast as before I don't know and anyway I will just stop talking and let whoever is reading it this just read the chapter to which I'm sorry isn't very long...**

 **so yeah anyway I wont be updating this story until I get maybe only one comment on it, but if like more then a few days have went and there is no comment**

 **I will just have to work on the next chapter anyway, even if no one reads this or comments on it right away, I just need to learn to be happy with it.**

* * *

[Blanche's Pov]

I can't believe we had won, granted it was Catrina, Elysia and Felicia who won all that prize money and to which all of us should be lucky they did win other wise  
we wouldn't be renting a place to stay at until we can figure out how to get home.

we just need to figure out how to find another tunnel that can take us back home and we can only hope that Elysia, Felicia, Tasha and Catrina's families aren't too worried

we had been gone for more than one day and I can't help but get this feeling that we are making everyone back home worried.

Catrina told me that her family was going to be moving somewhere in texas and what surprised me more was Elysia, Felicia and Tasha's families are going to be moving to texas as well.

I was a little sad at first but Catrina said they will always visit both me and Bernice and this bit of news seem to bring a smile not only to my face but to Bernice's face as well.

right now we are heading to bed and thinking on what to do tomorrow, because we need to make more money in order to stay in this apartment until we can figure out how we are going to get home.  
as I shut my eyes I think about home and hoping we will be able to see our loved ones soon.

[Bernice's Pov]

I couldn't sleep, I couldn't stay here...I couldn't help but want to head back into toontown, like something was calling me back there for some odd reason.

so while Blanche, Tasha, Elysia, Felicia and Catrina were all asleep, I had snuck out and headed to where I remember the other tunnel we came through to the human world that was from the movie.

I found the tunnel just like me, Blanche and our friends had before, it was too bad we couldn't go through the tunnel we had first went through when this whole thing started.

I don't know why that tunnel seem so familiar to me but I couldn't really think on that reason right now because I just want to hurry up and head into the tunnel that leads into toontown and then head back to the apartment before my sister and friends wake up.

I take a deep breath in and place one foot after the other and started to head inside the tunnel and as I find myself back inside toontown I can see that it was night

time right now I look up at the sky and saw the toon moon was sleeping and then I look at the dirt road in front of me and decided I will go and walk around toontown

before heading back through the tunnel but if I knew then what I knew now on what would happen next, I would of stayed back at the apartment with Blanche and the others.

 **to be continued**


	7. Chapter 6: Bad Future of Rock

**Credit goes to imaginarytoon1**

 **Credit for Scarlett Birchwood, Abbot Birchwood, Tommy Birchwood, Beatrice Birchwood, Cressida Gruwell, Penny Gruwell and Lexi goes to imaginarytoon1**

 **Credit for Who Framed Roger Rabbit Movie goes to Robert Zemeckis & Disney**

 **Credit for Who Framed Roger Rabbit Comic Series goes to Gary K. Wolf**

 **Credit for Disney Characters and Fictional Locations goes to Disney**

 **I decided to go with something different with this story and all so the next chapter after this will be the last one.**

 **so sadly it means that Bernice's friends families wont appear in this story but I may have them appear in maybe The Lost Birchwood: Second Saga.**

 **anyway I guess I can work on the last chapter of this tomorrow and anyway I think I will go watch a movie and or some episodes of some show I like.**

 **anyway I hope you enjoy this chapter...now I'm going to go take a nice full day break, I'm still making sure to balance break time and writing for chapters time.  
**

 **oh by the way I want to say sorry that I wont make this story any longer but I'm just not going to make it any more chapters of this besides one more chapter**

 **and plus I still have The Lost Birchwood: Saga Series to work on and I need to take breaks every once in a while so not to over work myself so again sorry.**

* * *

[Bernice's Pov]

I couldn't help but feel like I know this place but yet at the same time I don't, I can't really explain it to be honest.

I start to feel a headache coming on and I start to see a image of a tombstone with the name being a little hazy at first but once it started to clear up a little and I could now see the name, I couldn't help but feel my eyes go wide  
as I see the name of who the tombstone belong to.

"no way...that can't be right, that can not be true!"I said as I could feel tears fall down my face because I couldn't believe what I was seeing in one of my visions.  
the name on the tombstone said Blanche...but how can that be?

Blanche is back over at the apartment with our friends, how can she be...no it can't be true, that can't be her tombstone!

I started to get flashes of more images that shows me how Blanche 'died', this really is not right! this can't be true! this is just some nightmare that I'm having and once it is all over  
I will wake up back in my bed at the orphanage, because that tombstone can't be hers!

I feel something fall on my head and it kinda hurt a little as I react to it by placing my hand at the back of my head.

I look up and what I see made my eyes go wide with shock, there was a very large dome that was made up of what look to be ice and it was all around, as if it was place around this town but why?

I couldn't help but feel that it wasn't a part of that ice dome that had fell on me, because if it did it would of most likely kill me.  
so it must of been something else, something I can't figure out but what?

I tried to figure out what it could be but then I look down and see something next to my feet, I reached down and pick it up and look it over.

it was a picture but it was of me, a girl who looked like me and Blanche (but with different eye color.), a boy and I'm guessing the parents.  
I don't remember taking this, or even be in it...but why do I have this feeling that I know them.

"well well, lookie what I found...when that old man Yen Sid said that there was another alternate timeline like mine I didn't believe him, but I guess you are really living proof aren't ya sweetie?"I hear a girl's voice said but what was scary is that it sounded much like my own voice  
but the sound of it sounded more different and more mean sounding.

"up here cupcake!"the voice said as I look up and my eyes go very wide at what I was seeing, it was me but what I'm wearing is like very different from my normal clothes.

the other me is smirking and waving at me "hey there, no need to introduce yourself I know already who you are sweetie after all I am you...or what you will become, well not like it is going to matter much to you...because after I use this wand."she says as she takes out a wand out of nowhere  
and it had some kinda energy coming from it and what look to be going around it as well.

"your timeline will no longer exist! well you may of seen the tombstone in that little vision right? of course you had, and from the expression on your face I say you are shocked that I know that...  
oh please don't feel that way, after all I'm you so why should you be so surprised? I'm you but I'm better and more wise! but don't worry you wont be erased like those  
pathetic friends of ours or our pathetic excuse of a sister Blanche who could care less if you exist or not...friends and family are just a illusion, and what I got instead is much more interest and more fun then anything you can hope to dream of!"the other me said as I started to become very scared as I start to back away  
from where I was standing.

"what do you mean you wont erase me?"I asked as she just smirks but more evilly as she floats down and she was too fast for me to get away as she grabs my chin roughly and pulls me closer to her face.

"you silly little girl, I can't just let you be erased after all I need you...I got big plans for the main timeline and I need all the help I can get...I have been planing this for years ever since that day that changed my outlook on friends, family and yes even sadly...love."she said and I couldn't help but wonder what could of made her like this  
it is as if she has lost her heart.

"oh and by the way, I don't go by Bernice anymore...the girl who use to go by that name is 'dead' now, I'm Dread now."she said with no emotion of sadness or dislike of her new name.  
I can't explain why, but I can sense that she is in great pain even if it does look like she is trying to hide it through this cruel image she showing herself to be right now.

"now then lets get to work on making you a part of my plan now shall we?"Dread said as she holds the wand out at the same time she lets go of me and points it at me and I started to feel strange and when I look down at my feet and I see that my feet are becoming petrified into stone and it was starting to travel up my legs  
and come closer to my stomach and I was becoming even more frighten by the minute as it got closer and closer to my neck.

"why are you doing this?! what made you turn into this monster?!"I cried out as my lips start to become stone as well as I let out a scream of fear as my whole body and my head starts to turn into stone but my eyes as I feel tears falling from them as the last thing I saw was Dread frowning at me  
as my thoughts become less focus and the last thought I had was why would the one who was supposed to be me, do something so horrific...something must of happen to cause her to become this way but what?

I could only hope someone stop it from happening and helps her become who she once was before she became 'Dread'...those were my last thoughts before my eyes turn into stone as one last tear drops down from my left eye and hits the ground.

[Dread's Pov]

sorry it had to be this way, but I want my revenge on the people who I thought loved me as well on those who didn't believe me about Doom and it is too important to give up and even more so then it is foolish to listen to my younger self in telling me that my plans aren't worth taking and I learn long ago it is foolish to trust anyone I mean  
seriously, how long has it been since that day?

oh right now I remember, it has been so long that I lost count...and even if I haven't aged at all since I was last a teenager and I stop aging when I had turn nineteen years old, it is so hard to remember things that happen when I was that young...well that and I don't really care much anymore on trying to remember such things.

I'm hundred-seventeen years old, and even after all those years I told them that Doom was nothing but a puppet and I even told them who was pulling the strings but they instead laugh and told me I was being paranoid.  
well who's laughing now you stupid toons.

I point my wand up to the sky as I watch as the green mist pours from the tip of the wand.

and this mist isn't just your normal mist...it is what I like to call, The Dip Mist!

all a toon has to do is be in it and they will soon become stone statues, but unlike the younger me...the statues of the toons will be able to walk around and become my own army and if any of them shows some free will or looks like they will turn on me...well it isn't called 'Dip' for nothing.

if they ever try to turn on me, I will use my wand to make it so that the dip mist will transform into liquid dip and it will slowly eat away at them from the inside out and next their bodies will then transform into liquid  
and then they will slowly melt until they are nothing more then paint goo on the ground.

now to finish this timeline off once and for all while I'm at it...but just to be safe, I better wait until all the toons turn into my mindless statues first.

 **to be continued**


	8. Chapter 7: The Sword's End

**Credit goes to imaginarytoon1**

 **Credit for Scarlett Birchwood, Abbot Birchwood, Tommy Birchwood, Beatrice Birchwood, Cressida Gruwell, Penny Gruwell and Lexi goes to imaginarytoon1**

 **Credit for Who Framed Roger Rabbit Movie goes to Robert Zemeckis & Disney**

 **Credit for Who Framed Roger Rabbit Comic Series goes to Gary K. Wolf**

 **Credit for Disney Characters and Fictional Locations goes to Disney**

 **Credit for The Black Cauldron goes to Disney**

 **well this is the last chapter I'm doing of this, and I had to figure out how to end it someway and this seems like it fits it.**

 **and besides that I'm giving up on this and I'm just going to work on The Lost Birchwood: Second Saga and possibly other stories when I can.  
**

 **and anyway I will make sure to have Dread appear in The Lost Birchwood Saga series at some point but maybe not in The Lost Birchwood: Second Saga.**

 **all so someone will die in this chapter sadly, forgive me for letting the character die in such a horrible way.**

 **and I'm sorry that I wont be making even more chapters of this.**

* * *

[Third Pov]

in a dark place that was hidden away from both the real and toon world, there was what look to be a old castle that look like it had seen better days on a hilltop and not only was the hill and the castle surrounded by fog but it was surrounded by many toons who were not normal toons anymore  
but were now just living stone statues of their former selves.

inside the castle in a throne room, Dread was smirking as she watches on the holographic image shows her what is happening to those in that old timeline.

"this is for the best after all, besides once I go to the current timeline I will just simply take it over and have a trap setup just for those who may get in my way and try to play hero and if I have to kill a toon or two in making my point so be it."Dread said

"Lady Dread, what is your orders?"one of the many Toon Statues asks as she looks over to the one who spoke up and started to ask her what her orders were.

"we do nothing for right now, let's let them think they only have Doom to deal with up until when their guards are completely down."Dread tells her Toon Statues as she sits back on her throne and watches what is happening with her former friends.

"everything I did, everything I tried to do I did it for them...and how did they repay me? by not helping me stop what was going to happen to my family and friends...I lost everything, because they wouldn't believe me...and it was because no one would believe me or help me, that I lost not just those I cared about but my heart...  
my friends, my family...everything that seem so important to me and I wanted for so long ever since I was very young, I wanted to be loved and I want to love but all that ended when what was controlling Baron Von Rotten got out and killed them...  
Judge Doom became his own being after leaving Baron Von Rotten's body, but in the end even if Judge Doom was a very dark part of Baron's toon self that became twisted after having that unfortunate accident that some how split his true self off from his mind  
and it went very deep into his mind and causing him to become a prisoner of his own body, and while the true him was a prisoner the new him took his life and made it his own...but maybe if things worked out different perhaps I could of saved Baron from being killed by his  
other self that was Doom...and I wouldn't need to do all this...no I can't feel any regret, the plan will follow through accordingly and I will make all those toons pay for taking away everything from me...by using the new power I got."Dread said

"Lady Dread we found this intruder, he says he had followed us here through the time rift portal."one of Dread's Toon Statues said as she looks up from her glass of wine to see who was it her henchmen had captured and when she laid eyes upon the man before her she couldn't help but smirk.

"well well if it isn't Detective Valiant, how you been?"Dread asks in a mocking way to the beaten up man who had some blood from a small cut from the left side of his face and Dread watches as the blood drips down off the cut from his face and lands right on the stone floors.

"you wont get away with this..."Eddie said as Dread stands up and walks over to him and then with great impact, slaps him.

"you know nothing, of course I will get away with it and I will not have you get in my way and telling me that I wont get away with it...when in truth we both know it is too late for me to be stopped."Dread said

as the toon statues watched them as they exchange words (which was mostly yelling from Eddie.)and Dread was just about ready to tell the toon statues to take him away to the dungeon when all of a sudden there was scream from the man and Dread's eyes go wide as Eddie's dead body was now on the floor  
and not only that but there was a sword sticking out of his stomach as his blood started to go all over the place from his body as well as come flowing out of his mouth.

she then walks over and pulls the sword out of his stomach and throws it across the room and then after doing so

Dread turns around to face the one who killed Eddie "I did not give you the order to kill him! what if he had information about others who may of followed us here?!"Dread said to a figure who was hiding in the shadows and the only thing that was shown was the glowing red eyes of the figure who had killed Eddie  
in cold blood.

"he would of did the same to you Lady Dread if you had let your guard down any further and as your adviser I am only looking after your best interests and well being after all...you can't trust the likes of him who couldn't hope to understand the pain you went through so long ago..."the voice of the figure said

and as she thought it over, she suppose that he was right about Eddie...he would of most likely kill her the first chance he got when she wasn't looking.

"fine but the next time we run into Eddie in the other timeline, you are not to kill him is that understood?"Dread asks as she turns away and starts to walk over to statue forms of the toon patrol.

"as you wish it so, Lady Dread."the figure said as they let out a chuckle as they watch Lady Dread leave with the toon patrol.

"have your little fun now my dear, you are nothing more but my pawn."the figure said as they step out of the shadows and shows themselves.

"for I am The Horned King and I will make sure you have your fun as long as I wish and allow it, but when the time comes you will be of no more use to me."Horned King said as he starts to laugh once more before leaving the throne room.

for what plan he is planning it can't be anything good.

[Bernice's Pov]

I shot up awake from a nightmare, I didn't know what it means but it had that Horned King in it that was in one of those very old Disney Movies.

I decided to head over to Beatrice's room and ask her if the dream might mean something but seeing what time it is I guess I better not, maybe I could wait until much later in the morning to ask her.

I decided to head into the living room and just watch tv until everyone is up, because I really didn't want to go back to sleep after the nightmare I had and who knows maybe there is nothing to worry about.

even if in the nightmare it told me that the Horned King would take two of something...I don't remember what exactly but maybe I shouldn't worry about it too much.

 **The End**


End file.
